The Night at Alice's
by R.K. Wesley
Summary: I'm Alice Barker, and I was a waitress at the once thriving Alice's Adventures in Pizzaland. You'd think nothing would happen at a pizzeria aside from a few crimes here and there, what if I told you that yes, something can and will happen. Something that you never thought could be made into a cheesy horror movie, I mean. Here, have a beer, I'll tell you something to make you scream
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Adventures in Pizzaland, it was a new pizzeria that opened a few months ago. The waitresses were all named Alice—It's true, every waitress you saw working was an Alice. The uniform for an Alice consisted of a blue dress that goes past the knees and had puffy sleeves, white apron with the pockets for the pens and pad, white stockings, black dress shoes, and finally a white bow for the hair. All the Alices wore subtle makeup to brighten their eyes and practiced speaking in a faux British accent on their breaks. In short, they were pretty much every incarnation of Alice. The male waiters dressed in different costumes for the different characters in the books. They went by the names of the characters they dressed as. The Mad Hatter would bring a serving tray of drinks and the White Rabbit would bring out the food for the people sitting at the counters and jumped away quickly crying out he was late for a very important date. The names of all the pizzas were references to Lewis Carroll's works and the patrons loved to read them aloud while ordering. The pizzeria itself was built so the moment that people enter they would see giant mushrooms and various statues of the characters. The walls were sectioned off and painted to look like the woods and other places. Each table was uniquely different from the other, one of the most popular tables was the Caterpillar's Lair with the chairs as plump mushrooms and the table looked like a fallen log with decorative mushrooms sprouting along it. The wall for it was painted with the flowers and grass and in the cutout portion of it was filled with a statue of the Caterpillar himself resting on the mushroom and his hands around the hookah. The hookah changes colors every hour from green to teal and so forth and the patrons loved it for various reasons.

As said, Alice's Adventures in Pizzaland took two classic things and puts them together to form a rather terrible story indeed. Anyhow, the job paid well and no one was complaining, well not complaining about the pay, anyway. One must take into consideration that even the most invested person will have his or her day, it wasn't easy being crazy day after day, you know. Now, you're probably wondering why anyone would want to go to a cheesy rip off of a classic, well, for one thing we didn't have talking robot animals. The owner very wisely said it would take up space, what with the fact that it'd take more money needed to make the places to stick 'em in. And apparently, the pizzeria a block down from where ours was scared some people with its animals, you probably knew it… Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The kids loved going there, because kids will be kids. I actually seen an adult man coming into our pizzeria with a grim look on his face, saying he'd preferred coming there than going to Freddy's. He never said anything more, but I took it as him not liking the animatronics they showcased. Not that I blamed him, those things were terrifying!

Well, everything aside, believe it or not, I'm an Alice. Which means, yes, I wore the damned get up and fake smile every day of my existence… until one night. So yeah, I'm Alice, Alice Barker. Nice meeting you, yeah, thanks for uh, stopping by. Sit down, have a drink on the house, we got time to spare. Wanna hear something scary? Ever think those animatronics have their days too? I'm sure you'll say yes, animals and people have their days, so surely anything programmed will have theirs too. Remember hearing about the bite that happened a few years back? Yeah, that was pretty grim, but the guy survived so it was good. He was dared by his friends to… I think it was French kiss one of the robots. It did not bode well, as you'd imagine. Anyway, now, everything was cleared up, the owners settled out of court and the guy was in physical therapy. I heard he was able to live without his frontal lobe.

I bet you'll think I'm just a bartender, but what if I told you I survived the hellish night of my life. Well, I'm sure I don't want to scare you, I mean, it's pretty late out and you have to wait for a cab at the front. Okay, if you're sure about it, I mean it's pretty scary and I'm sure you'll get a few nightmares afterward. Where do I begin… well…? I'll have to start it back a bit to _before_ that night… because it's pretty important. Here have another beer, you'll need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'll start off by telling about how it began. I'll take those empty bottles for you, sir. And here's another one. Yeah, I'll get to that part in a bit. Trust me, I'll get to that part soon enough. You ready? Okay, but I warned you.

* * *

><p>The pizzeria just opened a block down from Freddy's. The owners wanted a less competitive spot by the shores but the place was a letdown, so they had to settle for what they had. I was just fresh out of college and in serious need of money and Freddy's wasn't hiring then, so I went for it. In one of the requirements it said all female waitresses must be legally named Alice, so I had that cut out for me. I went in, gave it my best, and a week later I got the call of acceptance and I was fitted in my costume.<p>

My coworkers consisted of nine different people with the same name and the others were the ones I was close with. Jerry was the Mad Hatter and a good one at that. Chris was the White Rabbit and hated the lumpy ears he was given for his costume. Marvin was Tweedle Dee and his brother, George was Tweedle Doo. Richard, the sweetest man I ever met in my life, was the Cheshire Cat. Above else, we were close as can be. After work we'd sit around playing card games. The owners were okay with it, just as long as we locked up and finished cleaning.

Everything went fine, we had fans and everything. We had special parties, special I mean, we had a stag AND hen party at some point in the time. Don't ask why anyone thought to end their last night single in a pizza place, I don't know the answer for that. Anyway, we had all sorts of people in and out of here. Yet, there was a consistent bunch that'd always come in. The ones that did not like Freddy's and would not acknowledge as to why, I had to ask Richard about it after work and apparently Freddy's a kiddie pizzeria with the cheesiest songs ever to come out of an animatronic's mouth.

"So, they're afraid of animatronics?" I scratched my head in confusion. Richard was mopping up spilled soda when he looked up to me, "Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I said as I helped take up the used dishes.

It wasn't long before I actually seen what they were talking about. I was coming into work, I was coming down the block and happened to pass by Freddy's and saw the poster of the animals. They looked terrifying and I would guess that'd be the reason so many people choose to deal with a cheesy rip off than those things. However, the kids loved it, and they went for it every time. Oh yeah, we had kids, but apparently Freddy's had the charm that Lewis Carroll didn't have. I suppose the moms didn't like the dads staring at us, my assumption at the lack of kids that wanted to visit us for their birthdays.

Anyway, it was noon, we're at the pinnacle of pizza nirvana, and people were coming back from work and school and wanted a cheap meal to suffice on for the remainder of the night, so they came to us. I was on duty, the other Alice had gone home for the night, Richard was hard at work riddling with customers whist I took orders. I went to a table and there was a guy with his face against the table.

'Sir," I said to him in that horrible accent I had, "Are you okay?"

"Hm…?" he propped his head up and looked over to me. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Rough day…?" I handed him the menu. He nodded slowly; he read through the menu quick before handing it back to me, "I'll have the Cheshire Cocktail, please."

He looked pretty rough, I didn't say that outwardly but he did. I took his order and before I headed over to another table, he stopped me. I looked back and blinked.

"They don't like it," he said to me.

"Um, sir, what do you mean?" I asked.

He didn't say anything more, I was creeped out so I went to another table and took their orders. The man was given his drink, drank it quick too, paid and left. He didn't bother to check the money he gave us for his drink. He paid out a fifty for a six dollar cocktail and a hundred dollar tip. I never seen him again and I didn't know what he was talking about. However, I just chocked it up to being that he had more loose screws then he let on. After work, Richard asked what why the man stopped me. I told him and he shrugged his shoulders. An Alice told me he once worked at Freddy's but was fired for trying to tamper with the animatronics. I asked why but she didn't know anything more than that. So I shrugged my shoulders and helped clean up the place for the next day.

That night, it was my turn to take out the trash. With the big bag of garbage in hand, I pushed my way out of the heavy back doors and walked down the stairs. I was tossing the trash bag into the dumpster when I swore I saw eyes staring at me. I didn't think much of it, so I was heading back into the kitchen when I saw someone standing out by the side of the road across from the alleyway. I figured it was a drunk so I went back inside and locked the back doors. Every Alice had gone home and it was just me and Richard ready to leave.

"Ah, my car's in the shop," Richard sighed as he shook his head.

"Come on, I'll take you home," I told him.

"You don't have to," he insisted.

"There's some weirdo on the corner by the alleyway, I don't think you want to wait for a cab," I warned him.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll pay you back, I promise," he smiled.

We locked up and headed home. The next morning someone tossed a bin through the front window. The owners chocked it up to being vandals so the pizzeria was closed for the time being while a new glass window was installed. I talked about it to my coworkers, but all of them couldn't see why anyone would toss a bin through the window and not take the money in the vault. I remembered the figure that stood at the corner by the alleyway, but I dismissed it again. Besides that, I didn't know what he looked like and if he was even involved. So with no work, I spent much of my time rehearsing with the other waitresses, our accents were crummy as hell, but we figured we'd practice more and make it _less_ crummy. Well, we tried, but we still had such horrible British accents.

By the next morning with some extra help, the window was replaced with the military grade glass that a gunshot couldn't put a dent in. We went back to work and as we did, we couldn't help but notice always around nighttime, after we've closed up shop, something or another would happen. For instant, one Alice was taking out the trash and she literary ran through the kitchen screaming her heart out. Her reason…? There was a creep watching her from afar. The guys were already gone and it was just us, so of course, the _bravest_ Alice—I had to go out with a bat the owners kept for our convenience and the moment I stepped out the doors, there wasn't anyone there at the corner. We had a good laugh, but neither of us wanted to walk to our cars, so as a group of one big Alice, we huddled together and headed to our cars. I could've sworn we were speeding out of the parking lot, but being chickens we were, we sorta broke several laws in the process.

This continued for weeks, an Alice would see someone at the corner, I or someone else would go out and of course, there wouldn't be anyone there. It got to the point where the owners hired a security guard to keep an eye on things while we worked. He was the only one who didn't have a costume, so his name was Pete for the most part. He'd escort us to our cars and make sure all the doors and windows were locked. An Alice asked him to escort her to the dumpster, he obliged and even _he_ saw a pair of eyes staring at him. However, Pete wasn't so brave than we were, so _both_ of them came inside and locked the doors. Of course, there wouldn't be anyone standing out there. So either we're seeing something or our fears are playing tricks. Suffice to say, self-defense training became a requirement and we had to take classes.

The owners didn't know what to believe—I didn't blame them the slightest. Then one of the owners joked that maybe someone was scoping the competition. I being an idiot then asked what he meant.

"Oh, Freddy Fazbear and gang," he waved his hand. "I did the numbers and we're overcoming the popularity of Freddy's."

"Well they don't have to scare us, Derek!" an Alice said to him.

"Yeah, I can't even go outside to take the trash out without Pete escorting me," another Alice nodded.

After our Rocky montage, we were back working full-force. What did you know, he was right, and we _were_ popular. The kids were coming by the busload. I had to ask a kid why he chose this pizzeria over the iconic Freddy's.

"I don't like Freddy," he said.

* * *

><p>Kid, if I knew then, I'd hug you and tell you I don't like him either.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It continued for a good while, there were a pair of eyes every night and once more, when someone is about to confront the bastard or bastards they were gone before anyone could get to swinging the bat. The staff was shaken up a bit, to the point where the owners had to decide between cutting business hours or do something drastic to keep us safe. To be honest, none of us wanted them to lose business because we were seeing things; we thought it was some creep who got his jollies off scaring an Alice or three. However, the owners didn't want a liability on their hands, so they cut the business hours and it meant our hours were affected too. Instead of closing at ten in the night per usual, they dialed it back to seven, so there'd be some sunlight for us to work with. Of course, the customers weren't happy about it and some took to saying that they want to find the bastard or bastards that caused this grievance and give them a taste of payback. Though, no one was successful at catching anyone. So with our hours cut, it meant less money doled out to us, some of the guys had to take another job across town to keep afloat and some of the Alice were considering leaving for another job elsewhere. Of course, we never brought this to light; because we knew it that it was fair. We didn't want to close in the night anymore, so the owners cut the hours, and so our pay, I think most of us agreed we rather have less money than having to keep running in and out of the pizzeria because of some creep.

For the most part, it worked like a charm. We closed at seven on the dot, after our last set of customers have left, and we readied the pizzeria for the next morning. Every Alice who went to take the trash out said that they hadn't seen anyone at the corner, Pete was still escorting them, you know, making sure everyone was still okay. With no creep to scare us, everything calmed down a bit, though we couldn't help but feel something different in the air, don't know how to explain that well enough, but it felt hostile. No, no, we were friends, me and the coworkers, but we could never understand the sudden change. So we just ignored it, frayed nerves and that sort of thing. However, the hostile feeling never left, even after everyone but I and Richard were left. I couldn't explain it for the most part, but Richard had a look about him that pretty much confirmed that I wasn't the only one feeling it. After lockup, Richard walked me to my car, I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted.

"Come on, Barker, I don't like the feeling I'm having, for my sake and yours, just humor me, okay?" he said as we walked to the parking lot. We were in awe at the sight; Richard's car was literary _smashed_ to bits. I looked over to mine and it looked like nothing had happened to it. However, I looked over to Richard's. His pinto was nearly flattened. I shook my head in disbelief and looked over by the fence line that led to the street behind the pizzeria. Black oil was stringing along the ground and headed up the block. The police were called and the report being a vandal or vandals did it. They took it, his insurance covered the damages done, and the car was taken to the shop. It was eight when I drove him and me out of the parking lot. We both agreed it couldn't have been any of the coworkers, because as mentioned before, we were close as can be. However, we couldn't deny something was happening. Richard looked at me worryingly, "Promise me if I'm not that the pizzeria during lock up and you're the only one, you'll stay safe got it?"

"I promise, Richard," I nodded to him.

The owners were pissed. Understandable, first someone tosses a bin through the window, then someone was being a creep, and now Richard's car was a flattened pancake. They installed a bunch of security cameras all over the interior and exterior of the pizzeria. Two-three cameras for every spot so there wouldn't be any blind spots. Of course, they had to put some signs up that said that the cameras had audio capabilities and that due to recent events that they were mandated. If any did not like that, then they couldn't help it. Pete was bumped up to being the Watchman and left us alone most of the time. He was stuck in the back room watching the cameras for anything out of place. Some of the customers begun to make goofy stories about how Freddy Fazbear didn't like the competition and was going to get us for settling on his turf. I asked how sure they were about that, most of them shrugged their shoulders while the rest continue on about the stories.

Turned out the owners had a different idea. Somehow, a flattened trash bin with our logo on it got stuck in a dumpster at Freddy's pizzeria. They confronted Freddy's owners about that, they proclaimed they didn't have anything to do with the theft of property. Because they didn't have proof, the owners left and looked at us for answers. We didn't have answers so they went elsewhere looking for them. No one could've predicted what happened the next morning. No one could've foreseen something like this happening, at a pizzeria of all places. Then, I started to realize something sinister was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

I was coming into work, I saw some cruisers lining the street, and as far as I could tell that we weren't doing any specials that week. The moment I was near the pizzeria, it was a madhouse, a literal one, police and yellow tape everywhere. I managed to park and looked for answers. Someone was pretty pissed and it wasn't just the owners, the pizzeria looked like a tornado came through and tore everything up. The military graded window was shattered, the door was off its hinges, and the whole damn thing was a mess. I managed to find Richard and the others; they were speaking with the officers. Right away I was bombarded for answers. I didn't have any so they left me alone.

"What the hell happened?" I asked them.

"Hell if I know," Chris shrugged.

"Someone got uber pissed and took it out on the pizzeria," a teenaged Alice said.

"The owners are pissed!" the brothers cried out as they fixed their red wigs and blinked. I nodded and crossed my arms, "When did this happen?"

"Last night, after we left for the night," Jerry sighed as he pushed up his top hat.

"Where's Pete?" I glanced around. They shrugged their shoulders. I uncrossed my arms, "Did he leave before you?"

"No, he went to put the trash out," said the brothers in unison.

"You don't suppose he done this?" asked an Alice.

"What reason would Pete have to destroy the pizzeria?" I glanced over to it.

They shrugged their shoulders again. No one could find Pete, nobody, the police were sent to his apartment and his wife confirmed he never made it home that night. It was a horrific thing to think about, but what else was there to say? The owners _were_ pissed; they could handle graffiti on the wall, but this? They were spilling out words that would make Lewis blush if he heard them. I had to ask about the cameras, and if maybe they'd be helpful, of course, the police brushed me off and went about taking notes and asking questions. Richard noticed my displeasure and patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure Pete's okay."

"Then where is he?" I asked him. He sighed and shook his head, "It's not worth it, Al, let the police do their work… and hope for the best."

"Hope for the best?" I glanced up at him. "How can I at the sight of this?"

Before he could answer, the owners were overhearing their concerns about the safety of their pizzeria and us, the sergeant promised to have some police cars strewn around the block to keep watch. Then they turned their attention to us, because of the pizzeria's status, we were promptly told that we'd be out of work for a little while, was the shortened version. We didn't like the sound of it, but what else could nine Alices and the others do for them?

So, we went home as we were told, it wasn't pleasant but of course, what else could I say? We were heading to our cars after being pardoned by the police and as I headed to my car with Richard since he carpooled with the brothers and the backseat of their Sedan was stuffed with their fake fat stomachs, I noticed something odd on the pavement. I didn't tell anyone of this but it looked like bloody footprints heading toward the back area of the pizzeria. They were too big to be human and looked… not so human. Of course, I brushed it off and took Richard home first before heading back to the apartment. I never did forget about those bloody footprints, but how was I going to explain _that_ to the police?

Suffice to say I didn't, and I spent much of my time watching the TV. Freddy's debuted a new animatronic, his name was Chico, and he was the male equivalent of Chica. Something about him was off; he looked… how I could possibly put it into context… like he was more than he let on. However, what could I say? I had some sort of Spidey senses that told me that something was off about Chico?

I spent much of the night on the couch and fell asleep. I had a bad dream, like, a lucid dream that you feel trapped in and can't escape. I was in the pizzeria in the middle of the night, and I was alone. The others were gone and I was left to clean up for the next night. What happened next was terrifying. I was putting the trash out and the guy at the corner was there, he was staring at me so I went inside and locked the doors. As I did the power went out and I was in the dark. Then, I turned around, there in the kitchen with me, was Freddy himself. He was standing there motionless, his head down, staring down at the floor. I panicked and ran away and as I did, I was met with a shrill scream and there coming at me was Foxy. He held up his hooked hand and before he could reach me, I woke up and found myself on the floor sweating like I had eaten a ghost pepper. I never told anyone about it, why would I? Nay, how _could_ I?

No one knew where Pete went and the police put a picture of him up. I was invited to a café by Richard and the others and they weren't looking better either. Chris slept in his costume because he couldn't be bothered to change in theory that we'd be called back to the pizzeria today. We spent the morning eating and talking about what was happening over the last few weeks. Boy, what theories we discussed.

Here, let me get you another thing of beer. There's one more chapter to this part before everything went south.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm getting toward the night everything came down. You sure you want me to continue? Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. I suppose you're more courageous than I thought. Here's your order of fries. Are you sure your wife doesn't mind you staying here in the middle of the night? Alright, not my business, but just making sure I don't need to expect any angry calls in the morning. I suppose I should've called bullshit on Pete's disappearance, but I didn't think people would take someone dressed up like Alice seriously. Would you? Sure, yeah, I guess you would after hearing my story. What happened to the others? Spoilers are not a very good way to telling stories, but I can hint that…Oh yeah, here's your change, have a good night. Where were we...?

* * *

><p>We were discussing the weirdest theories that could ever come from the minds of adults dressing up as fictional characters. An Irish Alice was going on about evil spirits, but then again she was a hobbyist for horror movie binges. The teenaged Alice thought someone from Freddy's was doing it to get rid of competition, viable theory, but the owners there wouldn't dare point fingers at themselves. The older Alice—older than all of us total—said that maybe Pete just had a breakdown, though we couldn't find reasons for him to fall apart like that and take it out on the pizzeria. Chris suspected that Pete was an agent of sorts, tasked to do recon missions for Freddy's owners and cause mayhem for us. We asked what about the guy at the corner and he shrugged his shoulders. The brothers said in unison that <em>aliens<em> were involved. Jerry scoffed and said a customer did it, and then we pondered what one could've had the time and strength to do that sort of damage to the pizzeria. Richard came to a conclusion that maybe, maybe that something was happening and we didn't know it.

I stayed quiet on the theories, what could I say? Then Richard poked me and asked what I thought of the whole thing, I shrugged my shoulders and tried joking that the animatronics did it and they weren't happy we were taking their customers from them. Of course, the table erupted in laughter. I tried to laugh too, but it came out wary. We finished our breakfast and departed, I didn't think much of my theory until I got to the car. I had a seemingly thought, bloody non-human footprints heading behind the back, and that the animatronics at Freddy's were not controlled by humans, they weren't suits people could wear. I blinked, what the hell was I thinking? The animatronics were going after us because we were on _their_ turf and the way I looked at Chico, somehow he was tied to the disappearance of Pete.

Of course, I buried that thought deep in the recessive parts of my brain. I didn't dare think more on that. I spent much of the night once again watching the TV, ads for Freddy's took over the tube instantly and I couldn't stand the sight of that bear so I changed it to a horror movie. I fell asleep and I woke up to a phone ringing in my ear, it was Richard… he took another job out of state. I thought I might've misheard it, so I said I just gotten up. He clarified further; he was no longer Cheshire Cat. I blinked and asked why he didn't tell us, he sighed and said it was for the best and that it was a bitch thing to do to leave us in that situation, but he was hurting bad, financially, and he needed the money. I tried to not cry like a baby when he said sorry. I said I was happy for him and hoped for the best, then hung up. With that being said, I was spending the morning looking through ads in case it was my turn to look for another job elsewhere. No one was hiring and there was no way I could get another job unless I also left the state. So I looked for a job in a state over and found I could do some librarian work without wearing a cheesy costume.

However, I couldn't get an apartment until three weeks from now. So I was pretty much had to decide, do I leave here and go elsewhere for work or hope for the best? I couldn't do anything until the matter on the pizzeria's destruction was resolved. Besides, I didn't think the owners would like the fact their pizzeria was trashed and their workers were leaving their positions for other work. I decided if my friends were leaving I'd leave too, otherwise, I'd stay… with or without Richard.

I was invited to dinner by Jerry and the others and we were discussing our own problems and the fact Richard didn't tell any of us what was happening on his end. Jerry discussed going to Florida and work as a fisherman for his father's fishery. Chris was on the fence for a job in New York or the one in Kentucky. So two people were considering leaving for other jobs and so far others were staying in place. The other Alices were shrugging their shoulders and said they would stay and see if the turnout was good and if not they'd take off. As much as the job was fun, it wasn't helping us with our bills. I sighed and said I was going to stay too, and if the job went south I'd take up as a librarian in another state. We continued to discuss things over some steaks when one of the Alice mentioned she swore she got a phone call from Pete. We stared at her and asked why she didn't report it, she explained that it was the middle of the night, she had already fallen asleep and the phone rang.

She thought it had been her boyfriend so she answered and in the static she heard someone saying, "Help me, please, help me."

Then we into the idea that Pete was in trouble, but the Alice explained that she tried to redial the number but found it lead to nowhere and then we were silent again. Whatever was going on began to get worse from there. By the third morning the owners called for us to appear in the pizzeria, there was a new security guard who was recently "let go" by Freddy's and asked if we were told of Richard's departure. All of nodded and we went back to working again. Mike, was his name, he explained to us on break that he was fired by Freddy's because he'd been constantly leaving his post before it was actually time for him to leave. I had to ask why and he said in a hushed tone, "Those things scared me."

"What, the animatronics?" an Alice asked. He nodded and I frowned. "Did you notice anything about Chico that was unnerving?" I blurted out. He stared at me, they all stared at me, I shrugged my shoulders and Mike nodded. "Yeah, they found him out by the dumpster one night and figured it was you guys doing something."

"Why the hell would we want to touch _those_ things?" another Alice scoffed.

He shrugged and I blinked. Okay, something about this was setting off all sorts of senses in my mind, I couldn't of been right, could I? There was no… way…

I remembered the guy who looked like a mess, how he said they didn't like us here. I remembered all the incidents, the bloody footprints, it began to make sense. _THOSE ANIMTRONICS WERE COMING ALIVE AND CAUSED ALL THIS MESS AND KILLED PETE._ Of course, I kept all that to myself. We went back to work and finished up for the night. I felt uneasy and asked Mike to escort me to the dumpster. We talked as I tossed the bag into the opened dumpster. He then said a very specific thing, one that I thought I never heard uttered before, "I think they killed Pete and shoved him into Chico."

I looked at him, horrified at the idea. He nodded and went into details that I never thought I heard about, how the security guard _before_ him went missing and he received odd phone calls over the course he worked at Freddy's. I tried to pretend he was out of his mind to think that, but he called my bluff and I was bemused. How could those things kill Pete and hate us. He went into specifics on how the owners always let them on after hours so they wouldn't freeze up because they were cheapskates and didn't want to spend any more money they needed for a mechanic. I was mortified and he continued to explain that he noticed that during the times we were having problems; sometimes the animatronics were moving in and out of Freddy's. I asked how he could've shown video proof to the police; he shrugged and said that… why police wouldn't bother with that sort of thing. "Not if someone's life was taken!" I cried out to him, forgetting myself. I cleared my throat, apologized and disappeared into the pizzeria. I was right about that, because I was told that it'd just be me and Mike locking things up the next night and for security purposes, we'd have electronic cards that let us out of the pizzeria and would log our departure. It wouldn't work until two hours of after closing (which now was moved to 11PM). So we couldn't leave the pizzeria until 1AM. I should've known that it was a bad idea to just accept the fact it would only be two people locking up the pizzeria.

* * *

><p>Yep, you're right; we're at the pinnacle of my story. We're getting into the darker bits, so pucker up and hope you can handle yourself. There were things that were going to happen that make me a believer in God. Oh, Mike? Yeah, he left hours ago; he doesn't like the night as much as I do, but it's quiet here and no animatronics to say otherwise, so I can handle working here at night. It's okay, we're safe here, and why would they bust up a bar? Yeah, true, maybe they would to get back at me for what I did. I was damned proud giving them what for, they screwed me over and I didn't give a flying…. Yeah… that'll be twenty bucks, thanks have a nice night. Ehem, sorry, business, yeah, I didn't give a damn what I did to them, they picked on the wrong Alice. Mike saved my ass a few times, but the fact is he didn't have the pent up anger I had to make them pay for what they've done to us. Never screw with a working man's job and <em>never<em> threaten someone who's working for nickels and dimes at this point.


	6. Chapter 6

Night came at the pizzeria; everyone was leaving but me and Mike. We were busying ourselves by cleaning up the tables. I worked from one end and Mike worked at the opposite until we finished cleaning the forty tables. Afterward I mopped up the floors while Mike was bringing the dishes into the kitchen, of course, we couldn't help but call out to one another to verify we were still in earshot of each other. I know what you're thinking, why would two people do this when they were only separated by a wall, well, when you're working in the night, and you couldn't leave until 1AM when the keys worked, you'd understand the reasons for it. Anyway, Mike came out while I was finishing up; he checked his watch and frowned. I sighed and shook my head; we couldn't help but being chickens. So, we continued to clean up the pizzeria for the next day. He cleaned the bathrooms while I dusted the figurines. We kept each other sane for the time being by talking, you know, what people do while teetering on the jagged edges of sanity. It worked though, we were calm and we had a few minor scares. I was asking Mike about something and he didn't answer, I went looking and found he was in the janitor closet putting some supplies into them.

We had a laugh, though Mike patted me on the shoulder and said he wouldn't leave me alone without telling me where he was heading. Sappy, yeah, but I didn't want to be left alone, neither did him, especially if someone didn't tell the other where they were heading toward. So far, everything was ready for opening, and it was nearly 11:30. Then, I remembered we had some trash to toss out to the dumpster. So we had to decide who was going to take the trash out. Mike wanted it to be him, because he had that feeling he got whenever something was wrong, and wanted me to have a running start if things went sour. Of course, I wouldn't hear of it, so we decided that I'd hold a door open while he tossed the trash in the dumpster. I kept one eye on the kitchen and another on Mike. He ran up the steps and almost into me rushing to get back into the kitchen, I couldn't help but look over and I thought I was seeing things.

"Mike," I gestured with my eyes. Mike followed them, there at the usual spot; there were _two_ sets of eyes. We looked at each other and like the Cowardly Lions we were we dashed into the kitchen, locked the doors and almost ran into each other trying to figure out what to do. Mike pushed me toward the security room and locked the door behind us. Now, the door was made of military graded stuff, because the owners had an idea that if someone with a gun broke into the pizzeria after hours, the people who were locking up would be safe in the security room. Mind you, it was locked with a simple key that Mike wore around his neck. The security room had a hidden exit that the owners showed us during the tour of the pizzeria that can be opened easily and it would lead out of the pizzeria. It was meant for an emergency that if something akin to an army breaking down the door and pointed weapons, speaking a foreign language and demanding we turn over any political prisoners. However, we couldn't use it yet, because first we had to know who we were dealing with. I was sitting at the chair, with my arms crossed, staring at the monitors, Mike was standing and also looked. We were expecting nothing; we'd just gotten spooked was all. Yeah, turned out it wasn't us being spooked. Mike pointed to a monitor that overlooked the dumpster and…

My mouth was wide and I was shaking my head. I thought it was a prank, but it wasn't, there by the doors was Bonnie. That bastard was staring at the door like he was planning something, though how would I know what a damned animatronic was thinking?

"Mike," I said quietly, "Where's the other guy?"

He shook his head and we had our answer, we heard glass shattering and frantically looked around for the culprit, our cars weren't so lucky. Someone literary smashed them to bits, just like Richard's car. I was looking at Mike for answers, he shook his head and was telling me he didn't think they would be doing this, Freddy's was locked up tight and they couldn't have gotten out. I pointed at him, accusing him of not doing his job and now because of him we were going to die and no one would bother to look for us because hey, who was going to miss a waitress and a security guard?

I apologized and he took it, he tried to think how they were getting out of the pizzeria. Then he stumbled on the fact that the owners were doing some renovations after the Blitz happened to ours. However, they haven't been able to fix up the security yet, because every time they were going to finish it, something would happen to it and it had to be delayed. The owners didn't let this come to light and threatened legal action if someone spilled the beans. I was sitting there with my face buried in my hands, counting down the moment it would be until we were dead or they'd leave us alone. Mike said we could head through the secret exit, but I told him we shouldn't until we knew exactly where they were, because there are never _just_ them having a good time. He nodded and we looked through the security cameras, Bonnie _broke down_ the doors and we saw him in the kitchen. Mike checked the security room, in theory one of them might've gotten in, but thank God, none did.

I heard running and looked at the cameras, there was a blurred shadow running to the door of the security room and I heard the pounding. I almost fell out of the chair and we just stayed quiet, then the figure just walked calmly through the hall and back out to the floor. I heard the kitchen utensils falling and Bonnie was no longer in the kitchen. I managed to take a breather before looking at Mike who was also not sure of what to think of our endeavors. He told me how he handled them when he worked at Freddy's but said because the door wasn't running on limited power, we should be safe. That was his theory, though. I shook my head and grabbed for the phone on the wall and tried to dial out to someone, but the line was dead. I was scared and I was trying to think of what to do. Mike spotted Chica standing in front of the camera by the counter, the head was twitching and I noticed something about her that made me almost scream. While the head twitched, I caught sight of another set of teeth in the back of her mouth. I asked in a hushed tone, "I think I know what happened to Freddy's old security guard."

He nodded and gulped. He then mentioned how they were designed to… in his own words… shove people into those animatronic suits because it was against their programming for something or someone to be out of costume. I was horrified and looked at him as if he was crazy, but he wasn't, and I was trying to stay calm. We heard a horrible sound and glanced at the cameras, one of them five of the tables, halving them. Another destroyed the counter and the drinks. It was too systematic for them to be just walking around like idiots. They were _purposely_ doing this, they were destroying the pizzeria and if what Mike was telling me was anything to go by, and they would also try to kill us. We didn't know what to think, we were trying but all the same, we were screaming in our little heads. They continued to destroy the pizzeria, though moved in a way that we'd never see them actually destroying something. The sounds that followed were loud and one of them found… the fuse box in the kitchen. Before we could say anything, the power went out, which meant the cameras weren't working now.

It was hell walking around the room without making any noises. But Mike found my hand and almost made me yelp, he looked for the secret exit while pulling my hand. He managed to find it and tried to look at me, "We should just go."

"If they're doing this systematically they'll know what else to look for," I told him. He frowned and we jumped when we heard more of the pizzeria being destroyed, glasses shattering and amongst everything else. Mike found a flashlight under the controls and handed it to me. "What do we do?" he sighed. A thought crossed my mind; if I'm going to die I want to at least take those bastards with me. I said to him, "We have to round them up."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind, Alice?" he hissed at me.

"Do you have a plan?" I rebutted.

He sighed and rubbed his head, "What are you planning?"

"The sprinklers," I said. "They gush like a waterfall, if we can get them in the kitchen area, they're toast."

"Problem is we don't know where to find most of them now," he sighed.

"Hear, but don't look," I raised my finger. We heard running and the door being pelted by hands, then walking away. "Okay, so what do you propose we do?" he looked at me.

"I lead them to the kitchen, there's an area where the sprinklers won't touch me, I'll use the tazer on the fuse box and while they're running those damned things are in for a treat," I said.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked. "I'm in costume," I told him.

"But you're not an animatronic," he continued. "Ah, but makeup and a little acting will help a long way," I said in a British accent. Thankfully I did have a compact with the makeup I used so I redid my makeup, used the eyeliner to draw lines on my forearms and knees to make them look like ball joints. Then two lines that went down my mouth to make it look like a puppet mouth. It was show time as I practiced my movements to look as if I was just another wondering animatronic.

"What if it doesn't work?" Mike asked me.

"Then take the secret exit and run as far away as you possibly can," I told him as I tiptoed to the door and listened for any of the animatronics to be outside the door. Mike shook his head and opened the door for me; I began to move jaggedly through the hall as Mike quickly locked the door again. I kept my eyes looking straight, as if they were fake, and slowly blinked while I turned my whole head to look. They weren't in the main area; I didn't stop, too risky. I intentionally bumped into things, as if I wasn't programmed for that sort of action, then I noticed eyes on me.

Since they weren't coming after me, it looked like it worked. As I continued to bump into things, moving my head to look, Bonnie and Chico were there, they weren't moving but it looked like they didn't see me as a person. They saw me as another animatronic. I realized I couldn't just move toward the kitchen yet, so I continued to bump into things, painful as it was, and they bought it because they moved elsewhere when I looked and since I was destroying more of the pizzeria, they must've assumed I was on their side. I watched their movements, they were moving as jaggedly as I was, and they were in and out of the kitchen with much the appliances and dishware destroyed. I continued my charade when I noticed I was beside…. One of them, Foxy I think his name was, his hooked hand was down so I could only hope I was doing the charade enough to make him assume I was nothing more than an eyesore. He didn't move until I headed to the wall near the kitchen and walked into it. I stopped for a minute, and heard him running toward the hall. I prayed as I heard him banging on the security door. However, he never got in. I had to keep my breathing to a minimal and I only prayed that Mike had a hand around the lever. He wouldn't pull it until I knocked on the side of the kitchen wall near the vent over the stove three times.

Okay, where are the others? I pushed my way through the doors to the kitchen and there were Bonnie, Chica, Chico, and…. Oh hell in a hand basket, Freddy effin' Fazbear himself, all standing near sections of the kitchen facing away, okay, okay, you got this, oh god I hope I got this. I moved jaggedly toward the smashed in fuse box. They did a number on it. Okay, there had to be some juice left to cause a spark. But then, why would it be that easy? I felt a presence behind me and turned my head, ah… ah… okay, so maybe I wasn't working out as an animatronic. Freddy had his arms outreached like he was going to snatch me when he had the moment. Okay, so it appears that maybe I miscalculated my chances. They didn't care as long as I was an animatronic bear but if I was an Alice, they were going to destroy me much like the pizzeria. So, I pulled out the tazer and shot him, his arms were swaying jaggedly and I ducked behind him and pushed him into the fuse box. Sparks were flying and the smell of burning faux fur was covering the entire room. Then I miscalculated some _more_ they were moving freely now, the others, and they had me on the mind.

"You bastards," I cursed at them as Freddy fell backwards grabbing on to the wires. "Taking it out on the pizzeria is one thing, but taking a person's _life_?"

Evidently they didn't care. Foxy stormed the kitchen and looked directly at me wielding his hook. Okay, plan, plan, what plan do I have? So I ran across the counters, avoiding being grabbed by the animatronics, jumping over them. I was heading to the stove when Foxy tripped me with his hook and I fell almost on top of the sink head. They were slowly coming toward me and I grabbed the extender and sprayed them with a taste of industrial wash. Only Foxy got much of the spray and sparks were flying as he flayed his arms and fell backwards. I used the time window to get up and continue to run across the counters. By the time I got to the oven…. Chico was standing there. Ah… damn it… okay… okay… you got this… we got this… You just need something to give them what it tastes like being on the other end of the horror spectrum. I grabbed the frying pan, not a small one, the big industrial one. I swung as hard as I could and Chico was sent toward the opposite wall. I hopped on the stove and was beating against the wall three times. I was almost surrounded and I grabbed the extinguisher that hung near the stove.

"Come get some," I shouted at them. "I'll take you all to _Hell_ before I become one of you!"

The sprinklers went off like a charm and began to douse the animatronics with water. I was safely above the stove when Fazbear proved useful in electrocuting the living hell out of those damned things. As they were getting a jolt, most caught fire, and others began to seize up. The rest finally fell down and I took a deep breath. I almost _screamed_ when that bastard grabbed my shoulder from above the stove. Mike had climbed through the secret exit and managed to find his way to the kitchen, he helped me up and we were getting the hell out of there. By the time we got out and I don't know how it could've been that long, but it was almost 5 AM. When we managed to taste the fresh area, Mike was staring at me as if I was God.

"Holy hell, you gave me a heart attack!" I whacked him on his chest.

"You…? I thought you were going to die for a minute!" he pointed at me.

"Look, they're dead, if they're not then they're not getting up," I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. "Goddamn it…"

"We survived," he reminded me.

"Yeah, and what you think is going to happen when the pizzeria opens and there's a mess beyond all recognition?" I asked him.

"So they'll think we done something, so what?" Mike shrugged. "They're not going to believe us."

"Well, we gave them hell," I sighed.

"I'm sorry about Pete," he grimaced.

"Yeah, how I'm going to explain that one to his wife?" I pondered.

"Some things can't be explained," he led me away from the pizzeria. My knees were wobbling because of the fact I had been running into things to throw them off and that I was coming down from the high brought on by seeing death in the face. I didn't want to know what'd happen if my plan flat lined on me. It was a _fun_ morning when everyone was coming into work and they saw us on the side of the road looking like we came out of a horror movie. It was hell, I'll admit, when they bore witnessed to what happened the owners were _pissed_ but not as much as Freddy's owners when they found out that the door that led out of the back to Freddy's was broken down from the inside. The pizzeria was done for, and the owners were looking at us. They checked the cameras and couldn't dispute it; we were being attacked and acted accordingly. Freddy's owners didn't know what to expect when they saw the animatronics before the power went out. They said we did it, but somehow, they found the tape from the night Pete disappeared and it solidified the ugly truth. Freddy and gang wasn't friendly as they looked, and they killed Pete and the video showed how Pete was…. fitted into Chico and it made the owners' throw up. They begged us not to let this be shown to the police, but I wasn't hearing it. Freddy's owners knowingly let this happen, and it was their responsibility to maintain their animatronics, which they weren't. After bargaining I stared at them square in the eyes, "If you hide the truth you're just as much as a murderer as them."

They relented and released the tapes to the police who had fun watching. Both pizzerias were closed and Freddy's owners were facing criminal charges after it was found that their former employee, the old security guard was stuffed into Chica as well as Pete's death. The news had a field day with it, going on about how the animatronics were malfunctioning and how they caused more trouble than they were worth, including the bite in '87. Freddy's owners were hammered with the fact that they let these things around children and how much of a danger they really were. The verdict came down heavy and Freddy Fazbear and gang were torn apart and burned for good measure, Pete and that guy were given a proper burial. My coworkers weren't happy about the fact me and Mike were in danger, but were happy anyway that we were okay. With no job to speak of now, we go rid of our costumes and begun our new life. Mike took up as a teacher in another state far from the current and I found a job in that same state as a bartender. As an added bonus, it happened to be also the state that Richard resided and he was asking questions about how it all happened and how I and Mike managed to escape. I guess there was a silver lining after all, even though two people lost their lives, the damage had been done and there had been a reform where if a place had animatronic by law they had to have a mechanic on floor. I stopped having nightmares after a month of settling down, and Richard and I have been close. Mike was swooning over a girl when we tied the knot and last I heard he wasn't lucky for the most part, but we stayed in contact.

One thing I learned from all that, though? If you threaten the lives of my friends, my husband, my coworkers, I'll make you regret your decision, I don't care if you're a stinking ape or a robot dressed in faux fur, I'll make you _wish_ God came to your aide. I'll make you _wish_ you were in Hell.

* * *

><p>So, yeah, that's my story. That's how I came to work here. Are you shaking? Aw, come on, it's okay; there aren't any animatronics within the 90 mile radius of here. Heh, you sound like Richard, nah I don't think they'll going to take a bus ride up here just to get even with me. I think I made it clear when I totaled their asses. Heh, I guess you're right, hey you look a bit out of it, I don't think you should be driving, I'll call a cab for you, don't worry, it's on me. Yeah where you live? Un-huh, I'll tell it to the cabby, your car? Oh don't worry; I'll have Tony take it to your house by morning. Yeah, I'll keep it a secret I scared you with my story. That'll be a hundred dollars, thanks, yeah, have a good one. Excuse me sir, yeah, that's a fifty, thanks, have a good night. Um, yeah, your cab is arriving shortly, think you can walk out? Okay, if you're sure, come back soon, I'm sure we can find something more cheery to talk about. Good night, sir.<p>

* * *

><p>You head into the cab and hold your head. The cab moves and you're blinking and looked up to the cabby who you couldn't see through the dim lighting. "What does it all mean?" you say as you shake your head. "What do you mean, sir?" you hear the cabby ask. You take a deep breath and collect yourself, "I'm not sure if I understand the story."<p>

The cab stops and the cabby turns around, a brown animatronic bear looked at you and his mouth moved, "Then let _me_ explain."


End file.
